


Wicked Games

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Rimming, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron wants to lose control





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: : Thanks to Wolfiekins for the beta!. This was written for my smutty trio table Author also notes that the taking off of Ron's clothes is similar to an act in True Lies.  
  


* * *

"I want you to tie me up," Ron said as he looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "I want to do what ever the two of you want me to do."  
  
Ron watched as Harry swallowed hard and Hermione's eyebrow practically rose into her hairline.  
  
"Are you saying you want to submit to us?" Hermione asked and tapped her finger against her lip. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Please don't be kidding," Harry muttered under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Anything?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Anything."  
  
Ron took a sip of his tea and waited for his lovers to answer him. There seemed to be a thickness to the air, like the electricity Harry and Hermione told him about, and the nearest thing Ron could compare it to was the air right before a storm. It was laced with tension, sexual awareness, and Ron's entire body responded to it.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "I'm not trying to be-"  
  
"Hermione," Harry groaned and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "Don't-"  
  
Ron took another sip of tea before meeting their eyes. How could he explain that it was something he had fantasized about since Hogwarts? How could he explain that it caused his cock to harden when Hermione bossed him around? How could he explain that Harry taking charge had always made him ache?  
  
"In the bedroom-" Ron started and bit back a chuckle when Hermione interrupted.  
  
"You're not happy are you? I'm not adventurous enough."  
  
"Quite the contrary, love," Ron reached for both of their hands and threaded his fingers through theirs. "You're downright kinky but..."  
  
"You need something else? Something we can't give you?" Harry asked and squeezed Ron's hand. "You can tell us, Mate."  
  
"No!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm happy...no not happy...I'm overwhelmingly happy in the bedroom-it's just that..." Ron's voice trailed off. "It's just I'm always the one to, well Remus would say I'm the alpha male. I'm always in control, I'm always the one to initiate, and I just...I just want to lose control."  
  
Ron felt his ears heating and a blush spreading down his cheeks. He was being so casual about it but the thought of the two of them breaking his control had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.   
  
Hermione and Harry shared a look, their heads came together, and Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear that Ron couldn't make out. He was shocked when Hermione Apparated and his stomach clenched.  
  
"Bugger, I knew I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"I didn't give you permission to talk," Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Did I?  
  
Ron's eyes widened as Harry came around the table and he shivered when Harry threaded his hand through his hair and tugged his head back.   
  
"You'll speak when I say you can speak," Harry growled and straddled Ron's legs. "You'll do what I want, when I want you to do it, and you'll like it."  
  
Harry pressed his mouth to Ron's neck and dragged his teeth down the sinewy muscle there. His tongue darted out and Ron bit back a moan. Harry was rocking his hips, causing their cocks to brush, and Ron's eyes rolled back in his head.   
  
"Do you understand me," Harry whispered in Ron's ear and slid his hand down to cup Ron through his jeans. "You may speak."  
  
"Yes..." Ron breathed and let his head tilt to the side as Harry worried his earlobe between his teeth. "I'll obey."  
  
"Good," Harry said as he traced the outline of Ron's cock through the thick material of his jeans. "Go up to our bedroom, take off your clothes, and wait at the foot of the bed for us."  
  
Ron's moan was captured by Harry's mouth and he raised his hands to grip Harry's arse as he continued to rock over him. Their tongues explored each other and he could tell Harry had to force himself away.  
  
"Now, slave," Harry moved away and leaned against the kitchen table. "Do my bidding."  
  
Ron took the steps two at a time and hoped to see Hermione when he walked through the door of the bedroom. The room was bathed in candlelight and Ron swallowed hard when he saw scarves hanging from the ceiling and tied around the legs of their bed.   
  
Ron tugged his t-shirt over his head and tossed it towards the laundry bin.   
  
"Slower," Hermione whispered and Ron looked around the room. He still couldn't see her. "I want you to touch yourself while you strip."  
  
Gooseflesh broke out on Ron's skin and a fine sheen of sweat coated his brow. He toed off his trainers and socks before sliding his hand down his chest to the waistband of his jeans.   
  
Ron could feel Hermione's eyes on him, he could sense her presence in the room, and he slowly slid his hand over the erection straining at the front of his jeans. He raised his other hand to his nipple and twisted it between his thumb and forefinger as he slowly undid the button and lowered the zip on his fly. He continued to work his nipples with his fingers as he slid his jeans past his cock. His hand brushed his hardened flesh, drawing a moan from deep in his chest, and he slowly stroked himself several times before releasing his cock to remove his jeans.  
  
Ron's removal of his clothing must have triggered the scarves because they wound their way around his ankles and wrists, tugging his legs further apart and raising his arms over his head. He heard a low chuckle from the area of the window seat and he could smell her as she drew closer to him.   
  
"Look at you," Hermione purred and he felt her hands running over the swell of his arse. "Standing there, all trussed up, spread eagle," she slid her hand around to run her finger over the tip of his cock. "And hard as a rock-what ever will I do with you?"  
  
"Maybe we should fuck him like the slut he is," Harry voice was low and husky. "Maybe we should teach him what it's like to be out of control."  
  
Hermione's fingers were on his arse, trailing up and down his cleft, and Ron pushed his hips backwards.   
  
"Tsk...tsk..." Hermione slapped his arse hard and Ron moaned. "Such a needy slut."  
  
Ron's entire body felt like it was on fire and he just wanted them to touch him, to put their mouth and hands on him, and he wanted to come. His head fell back and he took several deep breaths trying to regain some control over his body.   
  
"Please..."  
  
A calloused palm came down on his arse and Ron knew it was Harry.   
  
"Did I give you permission to speak?" Harry said with a hint of steel in his voice. "Did I, slave?"  
  
Ron's entire body jerked when he felt cool metal sliding against the base of his shaft. His eyes widened as Hermione stood on the bed before him, and he moaned when he took his first look at what she was wearing.  
  
Ron's eyes moved up her body, taking in the red garters, the tiny red panties that barely covered her pussy, and the corset she had on was see thru red lace. His cock twitched as Harry came around to join her on the bed.   
  
"We're going to punish you for speaking, Slave," Harry moved behind Hermione to cup her breasts in his palms. "You're going to watch me making her come."  
  
Ron whimpered when Harry pushed down Hermione's corset, suspending her breasts on the under wire, and his entire body trembled when Harry ran a finger under the edge of her lace knickers. He licked his lips as Harry smeared Hermione's juices over her nipples and turned her to the side. Hermione's head fell back as Harry lapped the juice from her nipples, her fingers threaded through his hair, and Ron growled in frustration. He wanted to be the one tasting her, the one driving her mad, and he shuddered when her hand tugged Harry's boxers down and exposed his cock.   
  
"See how responsive she is?" Harry said softly as he kneaded her breasts. "You want to taste her don't you? But you can't because you disobeyed me."  
  
Hermione lifted her palm to Ron's mouth and her eyes flashed when she whispered, "Lick it."  
  
Ron's tongue darted out and he began lapping the smooth skin of her palm. He darted his tongue between her fingers, and all to soon she pulled her hand away. Ron bit his lip hard when her hand closed over Harry's cock, her thumb brushed the head, and his body jerked when he heard the sound of ripping fabric.   
  
Harry had torn her knickers and he ran the fabric down the middle of Ron's chest, over his cock, and he cupped Ron's balls to squeeze them gently. The lace was soft, slightly abrasive, and Ron's mouth hung open in a silent moan.   
  
"You want to taste her, don't you," Harry smiled as he slid his fingers between Hermione's legs. "You want to put your mouth here and fuck her with your tongue."  
  
Ron nodded, his mind reeling from the way Harry was talking, and he focused his attention on Harry's fingers. Hermione was rocking on them and Ron could see them plunging in and out of her pussy. Her skin was flushed, her nipples had drawn to hard points, and she growled when Harry removed his fingers to raise them to Ron's mouth.   
  
"Suck them." Harry demanded as he pushed his fingers between Ron's lips. "Suck my fingers clean."  
  
Ron took his time, savoring the taste of Hermione against his tongue, and he watched helplessly as Hermione captured Harry's precum on her fingertip. She sucked her finger into her mouth, her tongue working to clean her finger, and Ron let out an audible moan.   
  
"That's it, Ron," Hermione whimpered as Harry tugged his fingers from Ron's mouth and pushed her hand away from his cock. "Moan like a good slut."  
  
Harry pushed Hermione back against the bed and Ron saw a glimmer of metal sliding around the base of Harry's cock. Ron tugged his bonds when Harry flipped Hermione over on her stomach, whispered a cleansing charm, and parted her arse cheeks. Harry did another spell and Hermione's lower body raised off the bed so she was resting on her forearms, and Harry began to lap at her pussy.   
  
"Oh. My. Yes..." Hermione's voice trailed into a guttural moan and Ron got a clean view of Harry's tongue sliding inside her pussy.   
  
He could hear the sounds of Harry lapping at Hermione's pussy. Ron relished each of her whimper and moans, and he struggled against the scarves binding his wrists and ankles. The two of them looked fucking amazing together...   
  
Harry's tongue was making broad strokes from her clit to her pucker. Hermione was tossing her head and moaning as Harry spread her cheeks wider apart. Ron's entire body throbbed as he watched Harry dip his tongue deep into her pussy before sliding up and circling her pucker again. Harry's hand came around to rub Hermione's clit and he saw him slide two fingers into her pussy as he began to fuck her arse with his tongue.   
  
Hermione was cursing and moaning, her entire body shaking, and Ron watched as Harry drove her over the edge. She screamed Harry's name as she came and Ron was nearly beside himself with frustration. _He_ needed to drive his tongue inside her, _he_ wanted to feel Harry's arse flexing under his hands, and he tugged his bonds again trying to get free.   
  
Harry did a freshening charm on himself and Hermione before moving towards Ron. His lips descended and Ron parted his lips willingly. Harry's hands trailed over his nipples, his fingernails raking his flesh, and when he nipped Ron's bottom lip they both moaned.   
  
"Slave," Harry whispered as he slid his mouth down Ron's neck. "You need to make amends. I'm going to release your arms so you can take me in your mouth and suck me."  
  
Harry closed his hand around Ron's cock and began to stroke. Ron pushed his hip forward, loving the way Harry's hand felt around his shaft, and he watched as Hermione moved off the bed and came around behind him.   
  
"If you suck him good, Ron," she whispered as she ran her fingernail down his back. "I'll reward you."  
  
"I want him on his knees, Hermione," Harry grunted as he lined up their cocks and began stroking them together. "I want to fuck his face."  
  
Hermione's teeth nipped his shoulder and she growled in his ear, "Do you want him to fuck your hot little mouth, Ron? You can answer."  
  
"Yes...fuck yes...fuck my mouth, Harry," Ron's voice was rough with need. "I want to feel your cock hitting the back of my throat."  
  
Harry waved his hands and Ron was driven to his knees. Hermione followed him to the floor, muttering an incantation, and he could feel her breasts against his back. He was surprised to feel Harry against his lips and he opened his mouth to taste Harry. His tongue darted out to taste the precum gathered at the tip of Harry's cock and Harry tugged his head and pushed himself inside Ron's mouth.  
  
"Fuck," Harry grunted as Ron flicked his tongue against the underside of Harry shaft. "That's it...suck me good."  
  
Ron went to work on Harry's cock. His lips pulled at Harry's erection, his head bobbed up and down his length, and when he took Harry to the base of his cock he moaned. He was dimly aware of Hermione behind him, he barely heard the lubrication charm she whispered over the roaring in his ears, and he cried out around Harry's shaft when she worked two fingers inside him.  
  
He was trapped between heaven and hell. His body was on overload and when Harry tugged his hair he allowed his jaw to go slack. Harry began driving his cock in and out of Ron's mouth, Hermione was fucking him with her fingers, and both of them were driving him out of his mind.  
  
"We're going to fuck you good, slave," Harry grunted as he guided Ron's mouth up and down his cock. "I'm going to bury my cock in your arse and fuck you."  
  
"My pussy is dripping," Hermione pressed a kiss to the small of his back. "You're going to fuck my pussy while Harry fucks your arse."  
  
Hermione had never talked like this before and Ron was close to losing what little ability he had left. Harry was fucking his mouth and tugging his hair.  Hermione's fingers were in his arse, prepping him for Harry.   With a deep groan he jerked his ankles so hard the scarves were torn free.   
  
Harry pulled out of Ron's mouth and tugged his head back, "You want us, Ron?"  
  
Hermione pulled her fingers from Ron's arse and growled in his ear, "You want to fuck and be fucked. You want," Hermione released Ron's hand and drew it between her folds. "Inside?"  
  
"Fuck...yeah...fuck so hard...need you..." Ron babbled. "Now!"  
  
A haze of red covered Ron's eyes, pure lust flowed through his veins, and when they didn't respond quickly enough Ron took matters into his own hands. He stood on shaking legs, spun Hermione around to face the bed, he pushed her shoulders down, and with a muffled moan he drove his cock inside her. She was so wet and tight that if he hadn't had the cock ring on he would have come straight away.   
  
"Yes..." Hermione turned and looked at him. "Fuck him, Harry."  
  
Ron cried out when he felt Harry's cock at his hole, Hermione rocked back against him, and with a muted groan Harry pushed deep inside Ron's arse. Ron grunted as Harry pulled out and slammed back inside him, forcing him deeper into Hermione. The sound of sex filled the bedroom. Harry balls slapped against Ron's, his grunts of pleasure drowned out the roaring in Ron's head, and Hermione's whimpers of pleasure nearly driving him mad.  
  
"Fuck...good..." he chanted. "Harder...please...harder...Harry."  
  
The sound of skin hitting skin was intoxicating, the smell of their coupling filled Ron's senses, and all he could think of was the overwhelming need to come.   
  
Harry was fucking him hard and fast, Hermione was clenching her muscles around his cock, and his fingers trembled as he stroked her clit.   
  
"Ron," Hermione whimpered as he pulled out and let Harry drive him back inside her pussy. "Going to ...holy cricket...need..."  
  
"I know what you need, Hermione," Ron growled as he bit her shoulder.   
  
Hermione screamed and clenched around him as Harry took off his cock ring. Sensation flooded through Ron's cock and Harry slammed inside him again, brushing his prostate, and with a hoarse shout Ron came. He saw stars behind his eyelids, his body shook, and Hermione clenched tighter around him. He felt Harry's cock swell inside him, heard Harry's own shout, and he felt Harry's warmth spilling inside him.   
  
They collapsed together on the bed, a tangle of limbs, and when Harry regained his voice he nudged Ron.  
  
"You're pants at staying submissive." Harry grinned and moaned. "That was brilliant though."  
  
"I think," Hermione said thoughtfully. "That Ron should be tied up more often. I may not be able to walk for a week."  
  
"No," Ron waved his hand and cast a cleansing charm over them before pulling the blanket up. "Next time it's Harry's turn."

 


End file.
